


Meet me on a Star Ferry

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [34]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 20:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: She'd always claimed she doesn't like romance. She's pragmatic, straight and tough, and to wrangle a smile out of her is an eternal Sisyphean undertaking. The job of his life.
Relationships: Number One/Christopher Pike
Series: bridge2sickbay [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Meet me on a Star Ferry

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

She'd always claimed she doesn't like romance. She's pragmatic, straight and tough, and to wrangle a smile out of her is an eternal Sisyphean undertaking. The job of his life.

But here they are on a cruiser in a honeymoon suite that offers a breathtaking view into space, and he curls in her arms with his eyes on the stars and it's the most romantic thing ever.

Set aside the fact that it's fucking tough to be onboard a space ship and not being its captain. Control fetish, much?

"I know exactly how you feel," Number One murmurs and pats his head. "It's not my fault we don't do this on the Yorktown, but for some strange reason, everyone besides us agreed that we needed to get away for two weeks."

Pike chuckles. "Kids don't want to know about their parents having fun."

"We're not their parents," One says, slightly horrified.

"All right, I'm the absent father and you're the single mother."

"Any more comparisons like this, and you can move to the couch."

"I'm not going anywhere." He snuggles closer. "We should've done that a long time ago."

"We always had good reasons not to participate in such a - vacation."

"You say it as if it's a bad word."

"Ilyrians do not need vacation."

"Maybe they don't," Pike agrees and places his hand on her stomach, stroking the soft skin in gentle circles. "But I do, once in a while. Indulge this weak human."

Her hand caresses his neck, her nails rhythmically scratching over his skin. Her fingers have left interesting patterns on his back last night, but he doesn't mind at all. Any sign she leaves on his body is visible proof that he succeeds in getting under her metaphorical skin, at least for a moment – and that moment is all he asks for from his wonderfully strong woman.


End file.
